


The One That Ends With a Kiss

by Faiz



Series: Lessons in Domesticity [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Riley learn a bit more about each other's pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Ends With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I've turned these fics into a series, which means there might be more :P
> 
> Might take some prompt requests as well, who knows! If any of you guys are interested let me know!

“Well, it’s most definitely an upgrade from last time.” Riley commented, taking a bite of his pizza and looking around the small restaurant.

“Hey, I let you get something a bit more expensive on the menu at Macca’s! Not like we get paid that much working at the Dino Bite.” Chase retorted, slurping his soda.

Riley just rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his pizza, and Chase watched him carefully. He had to admit, these was the first time he had had this sort of relationship. Not only with a guy, but actually going...slowly? Though he had to admit he hadn’t exactly been in many relationships before that, even with his flirtatious nature. For whatever reason not many women seemed to give him the time of day. And men...well, he hadn’t even thought about guys until Riley had entered the picture. After that he had to reevaluate a bit of his life and realize some of the ‘admiration’ he had for other guys may have been crushes. But even then, he had gotten quite used to living his single life, and he hadn’t been expecting Riley to actually reciprocate his feelings. He’d mostly figured that Riley would tell him to fuck off, really. 

But instead, Riley actually admitted to liking him, and that launched them into their...sort-of relationship. If that’s what it was. They were going extremely slowly, anyways. After their first proper kiss, the only other kisses they had given each other had been on the cheek, and Riley still seemed shy about even holding hands. For now, they mostly just kept their promises of going out to eat lunch together whenever they could, and actually talking and stuff.

Since then, Chase has actually learned quite a bit about the guy. Like the fact that his brother Matt had walked in on him when he was 13 kissing another guy. _‘I mean he kinda had me pinned to the bed which made it look a lot worse than it actually was, but my brother couldn’t look me in the eye for awhile.’_ or that the ranch actually belonged to his grandparents, and though his dad was technically in charge, his mum usually watched over all the work because his dad was in the military. 

Chase in turn took the time to try and teach Riley how to skateboard whenever they had free time. Or at least he did, though as it turned out Riley wasn’t very good at it (though he did learn that Riley was surprisingly adept at rollerblading, and Riley mumbled that his mum had been into roller derby and had taught him and his brother how to rollerblade). He also introduced Riley to some bands he liked to listen to, because it was a travesty to hear him say ‘oh, I don’t really listen to music.’

It had been an exciting time for him to bust out every single album he owned and watch Riley’s little reactions to each song, reminding him of the first time he had listened to many of the albums himself. And it made his heart swell a bit when he overheard Riley humming one of the songs during one of their digs. It was enough to make him casually lean over and peak him on the cheek (and receive a punch on the shoulder from Riley being caught by surprise.)

“Chase?” Riley asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Mmm?”

“Do you wanna go now? We should probably get back to work.”

“Aww, what happened to the fun Bambi who let us skip?”

“That Bambi,” Riley’s face flushed slightly pink, “would actually like to make some money for once.”

Chase stuck his tongue out at Riley, but soon they were on their way walking back to the museum. Their hands almost automatically linked together, and Chase was glad that almost all the hesitation that Riley had had before was almost virtually gone when it came to holding hands. All they really had to work on was kisses really.

“You know, you’ve never really talking to me about yourself.” Riley pointed out suddenly.

Chase glanced over at Riley to see him looking curiously at him. “Haven’t I?”

Riley shook his head. “Not really, you’ve mostly just tried to teach me how to skateboard and made me listen to your music collection. You’re from New Zealand, I’d figure there might be something interesting.”

Chase shrugged. “Well, not much. My life wasn’t the most exciting before being a Power Ranger. I grew up with just my mum. Dad was there for awhile, but he shot through when I was young. I did have a cat though.”

“A cat, really?” Riley made a face.

“Hey, cats are just as good as dogs! Starscream could take on Rubik any day.”

“Starscream??” Riley could barely contain his laughter.

“I was 7 when I named him, okay? I really liked Transformers.”

“Alright then, alright. Anything else you’d like to share?

“Not really. Other than that nothing really happened. It wasn’t until I came here to the States did all the cool things start to happen.”

“Why did you come here anyways?” Riley asked.

“Just needed a change of pace, really. Decided to study abroad, ended up here, saved Moana’s cat from a pram, became a Power Rangers, the usual.”

Riley laughed at that. “Of course, the usual. Well, I’m personally glad you wanted a change of pace. If you hadn’t, then we wouldn’t have met.” 

“And I’m glad you’re overly protective of your dog.” Chase responded with a nod. “Or else you wouldn’t have become the Green Ranger.”

Riley stuck his tongue out. “I’d still be feeding the pigs.”

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Chase took notice of Riley glancing over at Chase every few seconds. He was contemplating something. And sure enough, when they arrived at the cafe, without warning Riley turned around and kissed Chase hard on the mouth. For once, the Kiwi was the one caught by surprise, but he responded quickly enough, kissing with just as much gusto.

“Jesus guys, get a room.” He heard Shelby mutter as she squeezed passed them to take an order out.

They also heard a cough. Kendall was standing there, pristine as always (though she seemed a bit surprised by the sudden PDA she had witnessed. “I-If you two are finished, I need Chase to help Koda move around some boxes. Riley....you can…” She motioned to the cafe. “Just do your job.”

“Yes ma’am.” They both responded, though before Chase could leave Riley pulled him back.

“We’ll finish later, right?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, Bambi.” Chase smirked into the quick kiss that Riley gave him before he was finally let go so they could go their separate ways.

Things were progressing quite nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles. Literally I just named the fic with exactly what happened.
> 
> Also having a Kiwi friend has it's advantages. Like annoying her to make sure I'm using slang correctly :P but after writing over 30 fics for a New Zealand based show, I think I've got it down XD
> 
> (My tumblr is mallymkun.tumblr.com if you wanna follow me for whatever reason :B I also have a Chiley inspired shirt on my redbubble (samdroidart))
> 
> \--shameless self-plug now over--


End file.
